


The Shield's Baby Girl

by Roostr1



Category: WWE
Genre: BDSM, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sex Slave, WWE - Freeform, What Have I Done, baby girl - Freeform, xEpicWWEFanx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roostr1/pseuds/Roostr1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie was the shy, weird, quiet girl who blended into the background. One day, the teacher gets a phone call and she's sent to the office. Little did she know that Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were waiting for her. On the outside, these men seem like nice, gentle human beings. When behind closed doors, these men turn into monstersa and only want one thing... Her body.</p><p>*Story is also on Wattpad. My own work. Find me: xEpicWWEFanx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shield's Baby Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/194446) by xEpicWWEFanx. 



"Hey! Be quiet!" The teacher yelled over the roar of the students in her classroom. She quickly walked over and picked up the class phone that was currently blaring its annoying little ringtone.

"Yes?... Yes she is... Yes I can... Yep, bye. Carrie, you need to go to the office."

Everyone in the class turned and stared at the quiet, small, shy girl towards the back of the room.

"M-me?" She stuttered, shocked.

"No, the other Carrie." The teacher said with a hint of sarcasm lacing her voice.

Carrie gulped, gathered her stuff and quickly left the room. As quiet as possible, she had started to cross the smallish school. She had never gotten called down to the office. Only once had she every gotten in major trouble -- and that was back in the fifth grade. Now in twelfth grade, she knew that if she followed the rules, everything would go as planned and she wouldn't get noticed very often.

Finally, she reached the small office also known as, the place she never wanted to be at. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the doors open and looked up.

"You wanted to --" She stopped in her tracks, mouth dropping, hands already drenched in sweat and knees wobbly. Standing in in front of her were the three tall men formally known as The Shield.

As she stood there in front of the three men, she couldn't help but wonder why they were there. Certainly they weren't there for her.

"Hey, you're Carrie, right?" Dean spoke out, in his raspy voice.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead of trying to speak again, she just nodded.

"Well, as you may know, I'm Seth, this is Dean, and that's Roman." Seth extended his hand and all she did was stare at it. "Come on, don't leave me hangin'." He chuckled.

Slowly reaching out, she took his hand. Instead of shaking it like a normal person, Seth pulled her into a tight embrace. Her heart started to race and her mind went blank. Seth's muscular arms were holding her against him and she didn't want it to end. She inhaled his scent, which was an axe type of spray with a tint of mint; he must've been chewing gum. After what seemed like forever, Seth pulled away and smiled at her. Her face turned instantly red as his smiled seemed to stretch from ear to ear.

"As Seth said, I'm Roman." He grinned and threw a large arm around her shouldres. Her blush got deeper, if that was even possible.

"Well, let's get out of this hellhole," Dean said, then turned to the secretary lady, who had a scowl on her face, "No effense." The lady just shook her head and unlocked the doors for them. As they stepped out of the office, Carrie softly spoke up.

"I need to uhm, go to my locker.."

"Well," Dean started, "where is it?"

"D-down the hall.."

"What number and what's your combo?" Seth asked.

"Locker 72, combo's 42-26-40." She shivered as Roman brought his arm down from her shoulders and put it around her waist.

"Dean and I will get your things, Rome will take you to the car." She smiled slightly and nodded. As Dean and Seth took off down the hall, Roman opened the doors for Carrie and lead her to the car.

As Roman and Carrie got to the car, Carrie started to get nervous.

"Uhm, R-Roman?" She nervously said.

"Yes, doll?" Her heart fluttered. No guy had ever called. Well, no guy had really talked to her willingly.

"Wh-why are you g-guys here?" She looked up at him. He was a full foot taller than her and well, she was hoping he'd answer her quickly so she wouldn't strain her neck. Roman smirked and wrapped both of his muscular arms around petite body.

"When we get to the house, we'll explain everything." He ran a hand up and down her back, forcing a shiver to run wildly through her body.

"Am I going home?"

"Only to say goodbye and grab a few things. Your family already knows what's going on." Roman ran a hand through her hair as she slightly frowned. Her family was the only thing she had left after her friends moved away. Roman noticed her shoulders start to slump and a frown spread across her face.

"Hey," He put two fingers underneath her chin and lifted her head up to face him, "It'll be OK, You have us now." He lightly kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She felt like if they were to stay in that postiion for too long, he'd snap her body in half.

"Roman! Don't break her!" They turned their heads and saw Dean & Seth walking towards them. Roman chuckled and slowly let go of Carrie.

"We got everything out of your locker." Dean said, handing her her bag.

"E-everything? Why?"

"Because when you come back tomorrow, you'll have a new everything." Seth said as he threw a bag into the back of the car.

"What do you mean by 'everything'?"

"Damn girl, you ask a lot of questions!" Dean exclaimed, seeming annoyed.

"S-sorry..." Carrie quietly whispered. Dean scoffed and got into the passenger side, quickly slamming the door.

"Don't mind him. He's just a little mad because he has to wait until tomorrow to get you." Roman lowly whispered in her ear before jogging over to the driver's side.

"We'll explain everything when we get to the house. Now, get your pretty little butt in the car before Dean explodes." Roman smirked at her before he got into the car.

Carrie turned to Seth, who just shrugged. He went over to the other side of the car and got in. Reluctently, she got in the car and buckled her seatbelt. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and felt the car start to move. As she looking out the window, at all the things that were seeming to rush past them, a hand had been placed on her knee. She looked at the muscular hand and trailed her eyes up the arm to see who it was. Seth was smiling brightly at her and his eyes looked warm and inviting.

"Everything will be fine, baby girl."  
\-------------------------------

Carrie took a deep breath before getting out of the car and looking up at her new home. It was a pretty regular house; two story, nice yard, fence around the backyard, just the norm.

"Don't step on the grass. I just put fertilizer down." Seth said, grabbing two bags from the back.

"Oh no! I stepped on the grass!" Dean teasingly laughed, walking up the small path that leads up to the house.

Carrie let out a small giggle as she heard Seth let out a grunting noise. As she started to walk up the sidewalk, she looked around. The neighborhood seemed nice and clean. Kind of weird for wrestlers, but it'll have to work.

"Baby girl! Hurry your cute ass up and get in here!" Dean yelled from inside the house.

Carrie jumped and walked pretty quickly into the house. She stepped inside, and gave the house a quick scan with her eyes. It was a really nice house; inside and out. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor when she walked towards the back, peering outside.

A hot tub was connected to a pool, which were both to the left of a WWE style ring. The whole backyard was surrounded by a fence that was at least 20 feet tall.

"Like what you see, baby?" A pair of muscular arms were wrapped around Carrie's waist, as a husky voice whispered in her ear.

She gulped loudly, and tried to say something, but nothing came out. She merely nodded her head, while smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. You and I will be exploring that hot tub tonight.." Dean mumbled in her ear, gently nibbling the earlobe. She bit her lip, stifling a moan that had bubbled up her throat. Pulling her against him, she let out a small yelp as he tightened his arms around her.

"Mm, I like those noises you make.. Can I hear more?" Dean bit her ear, forcing a louder yelp to come out of her mouth.

"Dean, dammit. We told you not to touch her until tomorrow!" A deep, yet high pitched, voice cried behind them. Carrie turned her head and found Seth carrying all the bags. Well, used to be carrying. He dropped them in front of the doorway, not caring if there were delicate items, or if things broke. Dean dropped his arms and Carrie let out a breath, one she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"You know that when I see something I like, I have to touch it to see how it feels."

"That makes no sense."

"When does he ever make sense?" Roman asked, picking up a bag off of the ground. Carrie quietly giggled as she stood there and watched the three men start picking up their things. Dean whispered something to Roman, which made Seth growl softly. Carrie went to go pick up one of the bags, but was stopped.

"Dean will be showing you your room, and he'll be more than happy to carry your bags." Roman gently said, smiling at her.

"O-okay.." She let go of the bag as Dean put a hand on it. Dean slung two other bags over his shoulder and hurriedly grabbed Carrie's hand, forcing her to follow him down the hallway. He was walking so fast that if Carrie had stopped moving her feet, he'd be dragging her.

"D-Dean.. Slow down.." She whimpered, trying to pull him back. He just turned and smirked at her and continued his walking speed. Huffing madly, Carrie squeezed Dean's hand. After they passed a few doors, they were at the end of the hallway.

"Here's your room." Dean said, pushing the door open.

As the door slowly squeaked open, Carrie gasped. It was far bigger, and more clean then she was used to. One wall was a bright, white color; which made her head ache just a bit. The back wall was cut in half by a weird red and white striped things, while the other wall was white, but was covered by a mirror and cut by a window. Seemingly in the middle of the room was a TV stand, with a very high up TV. Thank god she had three, 6foot tall men in the house.

"So? Do you like it?" Dean asked, wrapping his arm loosely around Carrie.

"Like it? I absolutely love it.. I'll have to hang up a few posters, though.. Or write on that very white wall." She giggled to herself, thinking of all the possiblities that she could do to the room.

"Am I allowed to help with these changes that you'll be making?" Dean lightly nibbled at her earlobe after he spoke.

"I-I.. uhh.." She let out a soft gasp as he bit down on her ear.

"Maybe we can do it in the paint.. How's that sound?"

"Jonathan Good. Get your hands off of her, right NOW."

Carrie jumped and quickly turned around. Seth was standing there, his eyes full of rage, his face a light pink and his hands were at his sides, balled into fists. Dean growled, tightening his grip around Carrie. She let out a soft shriek as the arms around her tightened.

"I'm going to tell you one more time; take your arms off of her."

"Why don't you make me?"

Seth tightened his fists, and clenched his jaw. Carrie stood there in silence as the two men stared angrily at each other.

"G-guys?" She stuttered, hoping to stop whatever they were doing.

"Yes, babes?" Dean asked her, not tearing his gaze away from Seth.

"I'm hungry..."

Seth closed his eyes and let out a breath. Dean barely loosened his grip around Carrie, and they all stood in silence for a little while.

"What are you hungry for, babe?" Seth asked, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Food."

Dean look out a slight chuckle as the word escaped her lips.

"Duh, what kind of food, though?"

"I dunno.. Food."

"Fine, let's head down to the kitchen and I'll whip us up something to eat." Seth pulled Carrie out Dean's arms and quickly pulled her out of the room.

"Be careful with her!" Dean shouted after them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seth, slow down! You're gonna rip my arm off!" Carrie shouted as Seth pulled her down the hall. With her saying that, Seth slowed down.

"Sorry.." Seth slipped his hand into hers, interlocking their fingers. Carrie blushed since it was a new feeling for her. No guy had ever held her hand like that.

As they reached the kitchen, they found Roman putting away groceries. He had his headphones in and was dancing and weirdly shaking his bum to the music. Little giggles escaped Carrie's lips and Seth let out a chuckle.

"Pull out your phone and vine this.." Seth whispered to Carrie. She did as she was told. She secretly vined Roman swaying his hips and singing loudly.

"I'LL TRY TO PICTURE ME WITHOUT BUT I CAN'T... 'CAUSE WE COULD BE IMMORTALSS!" Roman quickly spin around and stopped singing.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled as the vine cut off.

"What did you do!?" Roman yelled, trying to get to Carrie. Seth stood in front of her as she quickly posted the vine.

"Hehe, it's done, Sethie."

Seth turned towards Carrie and gave her a sweet look.

"Sethie?"

"Uhh.. yeah.."

Seth smiled and slipped his arm around her waist, leaning down to whisper something in her ear.

"I love the way that sounds coming out of your mouth.."

Carrie blushed deeply and tried to hide her face behind her hands. Seth chuckled and looked back at Roman, who was red in the face.

"Nice moves, Rome. Did Dean teach ya?"

"Pft, I'm better than his ass!" Dean said, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table. He leaned over and grabbed an apple that was in the basket on the kitchen counter. He took a bite and turned to Seth & Carrie.

"Next time you take her away from me like that, I'm takin' that title of yours and shoving it so far up your ass that even Roman's cock wouldn't be able to poke it." With that being said, he took another angry bite out of his apple.

"Like I'd put my dick in his ass again." Roman scoffed and Seth tightened his grip around Carrie, forcing a weird squeak to slip through her parted lips.

All three of the men gave Carrie a weird look.

"What? Did you not expect me to make a noise when this guy squeezes me tightly?" All three laughed and then Roman turned to Dean.

"Did you show her the room?"

"I showed her HER room, not THE room." He took another big bite of his apple.

"Wait -- THE room?" Carrie managed to get out of Seth's grip and walked over to the counter.

"Dammit, Roman! You weren't supposed to say anyting about it yet!" Seth shouted, setting a hand on the lower back of Carrie. Carrie shook of Seth's hand and gave Roman a stern look.

"You wanna show me this 'room' that you're talking about, Joe?"

Dean and Seth left out a loud 'OOOHH.' as Carrie smirked.

"Show me the room, Joseph."

Roman chuckled and held his hand out.

"Come on, this way."

Carrie reluctantly put her hand in Roman's, remembering what happened the times she held Dean and Seth's hands. They carelessly pulled her along, not caring enough if her shoulder popped out of place.

"Don't worry, hun. I'll be gentle." Roman reassured, giving her a warm smile.

She nodded, allowing Roman to lead her towards some stairs that lead to the basement. Roman set a hand on her back, allowing her to go first.

Gulping, she stepped down the first stair. With each step she took, her heart beat picked up.

'What room were they talking about? Is it like a 50 Shades of Gray thing? It sounded like it.. Also, what do they mean by Dean doesn't get me until tomorrow?'

Carrie's thoughts ran wildly around her head, repeating the same questions.

"You okay?" Roman asked, noticing that her face had turned a bit pale as they reached the door.

"Uh,.. Y-yeah. I'm f-fine.."

"You're stuttering quite a bit and you're kind of pale. Are you sure? We can do this later if you'd like."

"No, I'm fine. Let's just get it over with so I can go shower." She huffed, hoping he'd unlock and open the door.

He nodded, taking out a small, black key and unlocked the door. Taking a deep breath, Carrie entered as Roman pushed the door open.

A small gasp left her lips as she looked around. Whips, chains, gags, plugs, floggers, various toys, bondage... It was like 50 Shades of Gray. It was a deep red color, which made Carrie laugh a bit.

Roman walked in after her, straightening up a shelf with plugs on it.

"So, whaddya think?" He came up behind her, setting a strong hand on her lower back.

"Its... Wow. Really reminds me of--"

"The red room of pain?"

"Heh, yeah.. But this one is more ..Dean influenced." She nodded towards the see through fridge in the corner, filled with different alcohols.

"I don't know why he keeps that down here. He barely drinks those." Roman deeply chuckled, sending a shiver to shoot down Carrie's back.

"You can look around, if you want. I have to fix the bed." He growled under his breath, looking at the bed.

Carrie nodded and proceeded to make her way towards a large shelf of various toys. A little under half of what were on the shelf, she'd never seen before.

"ROMAN!"

As that loud voice yelled, making Carrie jump and knock over a few toys on the shelf.

"Fuck. That was Seth. We better get up there." Roman groaned, grabbed her hand and carefully pulled her up the stairs.

"What about the lock..?" Carrie whispered, looking back at the door.

"It automatically locks when you shut it. You can only open it from the inside without a key."

"Oh.."

As they neared the top of the stairs, screams and shouts, along with rumbling, came drifting down the hall.

"Dean! Give me my title!" Seth's voice echoed through the house.

"Nope!"

CRASH!

Roman tightly squeezed Carrie's hand, trying not to show his anger. Once they reached the living room, they saw Seth trying to get his Championship belt back from Dean.

"Jon! Colby! Did you guys seriously break another lamp?!" Roman shouted, quickly letting go of Carrie's hand. He yanked the championship out of Dean's hand and threw it in the direction of Carrie. She looked down at it and gulped.

"Baby girl, give me the title." Dean sweetly said, holding his hand out.

"No, give it to me." Seth growled, stomping towards her.

"Take it and go to your room. Now." Roman said, holding both Seth and Dean back.

Carrie didn't waste a second in picking it up and sprinting to her room. All she heard before she locked the door was...

"BABY GIRL!"  
\-----------------------  
'I'm holding the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in my hands...' Carrie thought to herself, running her fingers along the large WWE logo on the front. It was much larger and WAY heavier in person. The men who had carried it must've gotten tired of carrying it around with them almost 24/7. She had only had it for a few minutes and her arms were already starting to become sore.

A loud pounding at the door startled her and forced her thoughts to drift away.

"Carrie! You get your butt out here and give me my title! NOW!" It was Seth's voice.

"Don't listen to him!" That was Roman's voice.

"Open the door, honey. We won't hurt you. We just want the belt." And that time, it was Dean.

She didn't answer. Instead, she ran towards the closet and pushed open the door. Gasping, she dropped the title and set her hand over her mouth. The closet was packed full of various WWE merchandise. Pushing around the shirts, she found it oddly stupid that they were pack such a big closet full of just WWE things.

Yes, they were all wrestlers but she wasn't going to be walking around everywhere, every single day, with some sort of WWE thing on. She was into more things than just sweaty, big, yet handsome, men wrestling around in a ring together.

She huffed and set the title next to a replica Diva's Championship belt. She smiled seeing that it wasn't made out of cheap plastic, but made somewhat out of a metal type of substance.

The pounding at the door continued as Carrie closed the closet door, then made her way over towards the pounding.

"CARRIE! OPEN. THE. DOOR!"

She slowly opened the door and peaked her head out. She gave a slight snarl then rolled her eyes. In a sarcastic tone, she spoke.

"What do you guys want?" 

"My title!" Seth growled, lunging at the door. Luckily, Roman gripped Seth's waist and pulled him back before he pushed his way into the room.

"I don't have it anymore." She said, giving a slight shrug.

"WHAT! What did you do with it?!" Seth shrieked, making Dean chuckle.

"I threw it out the window and it landed in the hot tub. Now, can you get out so I can unpack?"

"Baby girl, don't lie to us. We know its in your room." Dean said, with a soft expression.

Raising her voice slightly, Carrie spoke, "I don't have it!"

"LIAR!" Seth shouted, barging his way into the room. Shortly, Dean followed suite and they began tearing apart her bedroom. Seth started with the bed; ripping away the contents and chucking them onto the floor. Dean went to the dresser and went through all of the empty drawers.

Carrie heard a slight chuckle come behind her and she peered over her shoulder.

"You wanna go eat? I have dinner ready." Roman softly said, motioning towards the stairs.

"I'd love to." She said, feeling her face turn pink.

The Samoan took the smaller girls hand in his large one and lead her out of the room. They swiftly walked down the stairs and once at the bottom, an amazing smell greeted them both.

"Roman, what'd you make?"

"Call me Joe.." He started, walking into the kitchen, "And it's lasagna. Your favorite."

"H-how did you know it was my favorite..?" Carrie was at loss for words. How did Roman know that was her favorite food?

"I do my re--"

"BABY GIRL!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter. Bluh. Get over it.


	3. Chapter 3

Carrie turned her head in the direction of the voice.

'Shit..' She mumbled to herself as Seth and Dean came bolting down the stairs, title in each of their hands.

"Give me! Its mine!" The Iowan yelled, trying to yank the title out of the older man's hands.

"Seth, just let go!" The Ohioan yelled back, tugging at the title.

"NO! I won it, making it mine!" Seth let out a whine, making Carrie giggle.

Roman rolled his eyes then went to the cabinet to get the things out to set the table. He hadn't spent half the day making a homemade lasagna for no reason.

"Roman!!" The younger men yelled in unison as the Samoan began pulling the lasagna out of the oven.

"God dammit!" Roman yelled, throwing the hot pan onto the table, "Will you two put that piece of shit down and sit your fucking asses down at the table!?"

The loud outburst had scared Carrie, but seemed to have no effect on Dean and Seth. Slowly, Carrie backed away then as Roman turned to her, she took off towards her room. She heard her name but didn't turn back. The moment she got into her room, the door was slammed shut and she ran to hide in the closet. Throwing aside the WWE things, Carrie hid herself deep inside of the closet corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Downstairs, two of the three men had saddened expressions on their faces. Roman ran his hand through his hair, sighing loudly.

"Don't you guys ever stop? You just made me scare the shit out of Carrie and she's probably not going to trust any of us after this! We all wanted this and I'm not going to let you two idiots take her away from me!" He had finished scolding them then started up the stairs.

Seth turned to Dean and pouted.

"We fucked up, Dean."

"WE? Hah, sorry, pup. You were the one who wouldn't give me the title." Dean scoffed, plopping at a chair at the kitchen table. He picked up a fork and proceeded to take a small sample of the not-so-perfect lasagna.

"You're such a dick." Seth growled, putting the title down and followed Roman's lead by going up the stairs.

Dean shrugged to himself and continued to pick at the food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sobbing grew louder as Roman neared the closet.

"Baby girl.." The six foot man whispered, slowly opening the closet door.

Carrie tried to push herself deeper into the closet but it was no use. In a few seconds of the door being opened, the large man was face to face with her. His face had totally changed and he now had an apologetic look on his face. She tried to look away, but looking into his eyes seemed to make her feel somewhat relaxed.

"Hey.." He started, pulling her a bit closer to him, "I'm sorry for what happened down there. They just get on my nerves. It's like raising two toddlers."

A slight smile appeared on her lips then disappeared as quick as it had come.

"Y-you scared m-me..." Her voice was just above a whisper as she spoke.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I promise I'll try to hold back when I'm in front of you. I don't want to see you hurt when I act stupid. Can you forgive me?"

"And me too...?" A slightly higher voice asked from the doorway. It was Seth.

Carrie glanced at the both of them the averted her eyes towards the closet floor.

"Yes..."

"Than--"

"Under one condition." Her voice was a little louder, allowing Seth to hear what she had to say.

"And what'll that be?" Roman whispered, setting a hand on her bare knee.

"You help me paint my room and take me shopping. Now." She thought it was a little too demanding, but they did promise to take her shopping in order to make her look ...better. Not that there was anything too bad with her appearance.

Her hair was dyed a light red color, with a black under color, and it fell to just above her waist. The bangs were more a fringe type of look, allowing her glasses to peek out. Today she had been wearing a pair of homemade ripped jeans along with a long, black t-shirt. Her face was makeup free and wasn't totally free of blemishes. She was beautiful, but not in the way she wanted people to see her.

"Today?" Seth gasped, seeming to like the idea of it.

"Yes, today. I don't want to miss school tomorrow.." Carrie's voice returned to a whisper.

Roman's expression changed from confused to excited.

"Let's get going, baby girl."

DISCLAIMER: The picture on the side/above is NOT mine and I have no idea what the boy's name is. I just found a picture and decided to use it. And, c'mon. Don't you find that boy attractive? XD sowwy. ._.

"Ugh, I hate this place." Dean grumbled as they walked into the dark, band merch filled store known as Hot Topic.

"Well, we love it, so suck it up." Seth happily said, taking ahold of Carrie's hand. She squeaked at the sudden contact then blushed a deep red color, which wasn't visible due to the low lighting on the store.

To Seth's disadvantage, she let go as she made her way to the back of the store, gazing up at various T-shirts that were available. From kittens to bands, earrings to nose rings, split-leg pants to slinky tank tops, belts to bennies, bracelets to rings, hair dye to hair extensions, buttons to knee high socks; the store had 99% of everything ...except for the one thing that she was looking for.

"God, where are the new Hollywood Undead shirts?" She huffed, crossing her arms as she was still scanning the wall.

"Why don't you ask someone?" Roman offered, pointing towards the counter.

"Um.. no. I uh.. either find it myself or don't get it..." Carrie whispered, blushing once again.

"Oh, come on! You can't be that shy."

CRASH!

When Dean had moved his hand to make a bigger point about Carrie being shy, he proceeded in knocking over a display.

Everyone in the dim lit store looked towards the four of them. Dean bursted out laughing, Roman rubbed his forehead as he let out a chuckle and shook his head, Seth growled as he clenched his fists and Carrie tried to make herself invisible. One of the store workers walked over to them and turned to Dean.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." He spit, causing a louder laugh to come out of Dean.

"I mean it, you fuc--"

"Dean, let's go. We'll just go somewhere else." Roman held back his laughter as he pushed Dean towards the exit.

"But...!"Dean tried to protest but Roman had already pushed him into the hallway.

The employee proceeded in bending down to pick up the display and feeling bad, Carrie bit her lip and got down to help.

"I'm so sorry about him.. He doesn't know what to do with his hands." She giggled a bit as she picked up a few flower crowns.

"It's not a big deal. I've dealt with bigger asses then him." The employee shrugged, picking the display up and standing it upright.

"I could tell. It was kind of brave of you to stand up to Dean like that, considering he's so much bigger than you." Carrie giggled again, beginning to put the bows back on the hangers.

The employee shrugged, turning towards her.

"What are you doing with them? They're all so big and you're..." He gave her a quick look over, "...cute and tiny."

Carrie's face erupted into a deep blush, as she mentally thanked the Gods that the store was low lit.

"Th-they um.. they're my u-uncles.." She stuttered out, hoping it was a convincing lie.

"Seriously? That bigger guy with the tattoo cannot be..."

"CARRIE! I FOUND IT!"

Oh no... She had forgotten that Seth had stayed with her.

Carrie huffed a bit before turning around to greet Seth with a fake smile.

"I found your Hollywood Undead shirt and lo--... Who's this?" Seth stopped and glared at the dark haired boy that was behind Carrie.

"I don't know.. just some guy who works here.." She somewhat whispered.

"Oh.." Seth had a saddened yet jealous look on his face and what made it even worse was that all three of them stood there very awkwardly. Not knowing what to do, Carrie looked down as she chewed on her lip.

"Well... I better get this cleaned up..." The employee said, clearing his throat in the process.

Carrie sighed softly and turned around.

"Let me help.."

"I think I can handle it. It's not the first time this has happened." The employee shrugged and turned away to finish cleaning up the mess that the lunatic had made.

"Wait.. C-can I uh... know your name..?" She barely squeaked out.

"I'm Alex." He said, smiling back at her. "And you must be Carrie.."

"Heh, yeah.." She blushed, beginning to smile like an idiot.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. Thanks for helping me." Alex grinned wider, sending a chill down Carrie's spine.

"Same to you,.." She turned to Seth, "We better pay and get outta here.."

"Yeah. We better." Seth sternly said.

Seth took ahold of Carrie's hand and they walked up to the counter. Carrie took one last glance at Alex and she smiled to herself, knowing that she'd be back without the three men.

"What in the hell was that?!" Seth exclaimed, leaving the dark store with Carrie.

"I was just helping him clean up.." She whispered, knowing she was in for a punishment of some kind.

"Dean is NOT going to be happy about this. You're ours."

Hearing that made Carrie's heart jump just a little. She was no longer a free girl; she belonged to the three men. There was nothing she could do without them finding out or knowing. Everything that she wanted to do would have to be approved by them. They did give her a roof over her head and her own room but she would never be truly alone ever again.

As they neared the food court, the smell of pretzels and sweat filled her nostrils. Her stomach let out a slight gurgling sound and her mouth started to water slightly. Seth had grabbed ahold of her hand and walked her own to Dean and Roman, who were sitting at a table and stuffing their faces.

"Dean. Roman." Seth growled out, tightening his grip on the small girl's hand.

"Yeah, man?" Dean managed to get out as he wiped his mouth.

"Carrie has a little something she needs to tell you."

The Ohioan and Samoan both leaned back slightly in their chairs and waited for her to speak.

"I uh.. Well.. Its just... Err.."

Her throat went dry and the words seemed to be stuck in her mouth.

"Go ahead, Carrie. Tell them that you were blushing and flirting away with that little punk inside the store."

She gasped softly at the harsh words that came out of the two-toned man's mouth. The two men who had been sitting at the table had surprised looks on their faces. Dean's then turned into a mean smirk and he let out a slight growling sound. Roman looked a bit disappointed then he turned his gaze towards his half eaten slice of pizza.

"You do know this means you will be punished, right?" Dean said, standing up slowly to walk closer to her.

She tried gulping but her mouth was too dry to do anything of that manner.

"Ya see that store over there? Victoria Secret? Me, you, in there. Five minutes." The lunatic picked up his trash and threw it away then strode to the pink looking store.

"You better hurry," A voice whispered softly in her ear. "five minutes goes by fast when it comes to that boy."

Her feet seemed to have a mind as she started moving towards the store. She gave a quick glance to Roman and Seth before she continued.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stepping into the store, it already looked like she stood out. Dressed in black from head to toe with fire red hair, she stook out like a penguin in the desert. Some employees smiled their fake smiles at her while some just glared. Even some of the customers gave her a weird glare telling her she shouldn't be in there.

'This is a punishment on its own..' She thought as she looked down and walked quietly to the back of the store.

In the back, she found Dean all by himself, looking at the thongs. Carrie took a deep breath before stepping towards him and tapping his shoulder.

"Black looks really good on you." Her said, not turning around.

"I-I know.. That's why I wear so much of it..." She said, barely above a whisper.

"How do you feel about thongs?"

The question stunned Carrie, as she had never, ever been asked that.

"I um.."

"Don't answer." Dean turned around and held out a few types of thongs. A black silky pair, a red pair that covered the top half of the bum, pink sheer ones and many others.

"Rule 6: You must always wear a thong while wearing pants or shorts. The only time you don't have to wear them is when you're on your period or you're pregnant. No underwear is to he woren when wearing a dress or skirt, no matter how short." Dean told Carrie, handing her the underwear.

She silently nodded as she took the panties and looked up at Dean.

"Do you want me to try them on...?"

"Well, no shit." He paused then went over towards the bra section. "When it comes to bras, rule 7, you will have one given to you each day before your shower. The type you wear will correspond with who you're going to be with that day."

Carrie nodded once again and took a few bras that Dean had handed her.

"Dressing room. Now." He ordered, pointing towards a dressing room in the back.

Carrie hurried over to the dressing room so that she wouldn't have to be there for much longer.

She went to close the door but Dean didn't allow it.

"You will not have to close that."

Dean stepped back as Carrie bit her lip, wondering what to do.

"Well, go on. Try those on and let me see how they fit."

Gulping, she slipped off her jacket and neatly set it on the bench in the small dressing room. She took a quick glance at Dean, then held her breath as she slipped her shirt off.

Carrie turned her back to Dean as she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and slipped on a red and black, lace push-up bra.

"Now the thong."

Those words made her heart race. She's never been this naked in front of a guy before. Taking a deep, she slid her jeans down along with the boy shorts underwear she had been wearing. She slipped on the red pair then looked at herself in the mirror. For the first time in a long time, she saw beauty in herself.

"Turn around." Dean ordered.

She slowly spun around and peeked out from behind her bangs.

"Oh, baby girl.."  
This chapter is intended for those over the age of 13 and for those who like the fact of sex scenes. Please skip past this chapter if you do not lie in that category.

Dean's eyes flicked up and down as he checked out Carrie's body.

"Wow.." He licked his lower lip. "Has anyone told you that you have an amazing body?"

"N..no.." She stuttered.

"Well, you do."

He stood and somewhat gracefully made his way towards her. A cool wind surrounded her body, making her shiver. Goosebumps rose on her skin and the tingling sensation traveled for her head, to her ever-so-sensitive nipples.

Dean set his hands on her bare, lower back. He licked his bottom lip then whispered,

"I'm going to fuck you. Right here, right now."

The words sent a sharp shiver down her spine as Dean proceeded to run his rough fingers up and down her back. He slowly moved his hand to her stomach, running it down to her now wet mound.

Carrie inhaled sharply as he slipped a finger into her panties and pressed hard against her clit. With all of her solo pleasuring, she had never gotten off from messing with the small nub. When Dean touched it, she was close to orgasming already.

"Fuck, Dean...!" She breathed out as he pushed a finger inside of her.

"Oh, baby girl, you're so wet already.."

A slight squeak left Carrie's lips as Dean added another meaty finger. He curled them slightly, looking for the precious spot that would send her over the edge. Pushing them deep inside of her, Dean smirked as as whiny moan came from her. He knew he had found it.

"Cum, princess.. I know you're close. I can feel your pussy clenching, desperately wanting to release your sweet cum.."

Another moan came from the younger girl as she bucked her hips against the Ohians fingers.

With a sharp gasp and a loud, "Dean!", she came harder than she's ever came before.

The orgasm tore through her body, leaving her breathless and shaky. Dean had to keep ahold of her to keep her from crumbling to the ground.

"That was fast, princess.." Dean whispered, pressing a soft kiss behind her ear.

"I.. Nmmf,.." She couldnt speak. Her orgasm was so powerful that her brain was still coming down from the high of it.

Dean slipped his fingers out and lifted them to his mouth, sucking on them like lollipops. Carrie watched, still panting like a dog. They locked eyes and before they both knew it, they're lips were being mashed together in a messy kiss.

Without hesitation, pushed her hips against Dean's, wanting the monster that was being held captive in his pants. Dean seemed to receive her horny signals because when she pushed his hips up, he pushed his back.

Without breaking the heated kiss, Dean unbuckled his belt, undid his jeans and pushed them down his thighs. They pulled away long enough for Dean to lay Carrie down on the small dressing room bench.

"I hope you're ready.."

Those four words were the only ones that were exchanged for the next five minutes.

Dean slowly eased himself into Carrie's wet pussy. A sharp yelp came from Carrie as Dean thrust his full 8.5 inches into her.

Without warning, he began to roughly thrust in and out. Loud moans, sharp cries, skin on skin contact sounds came from the room.  
~  
This wasn't the first time Dean had had one of his ..slaves.. back there. The lunatic had spent a large amount of money to have this room made and saved just for him. Equipped with sound proof walls and various mirrors at different angles, it was one of the perfect places for Dean to take advantage of his girl's innocence. Not only did he love the sounds and sights, he loved knowing that he had someone.  
~  
Their bodies moved in sync along with their lips. With each thrust came a new cry. With each cry came another messy kiss.

Dean knew they were both getting close. He also knew that there was no way he could release inside of Carrie. One; he wasn't wearing a condom. Two; he didn't if she was on the pill. Three; he agreed with Roman and Seth that they wouldn't cum inside her on their first time with the girl.

A loud, slutty whine came from the small girl as her pussy clenched itself around Dean, forcing another orgasm out of her. Her legs began shaking this time as another moan bubbled up her throat.

"Dean...!!!" Carrie screamed as another wave of pleasure rolled through her body and released itself out through her already soaked pussy.

Dean quickly began thrusting, letting her ride out her orgasm so her could. With a few short pants, he pulled out and exploded on her stomach. She giggled as the warm juices hit her.

Dean let out a grunt as he finished milking himself, getting every last drop to land on the girl's stomach.

He smeared it around then tapped his fingers against her mouth. Her lips parted and Dean slid his fingers in, letting her taste him.

She swirled her tongue around the fingers that had previously been inside her. She could taste Dean but there was a slightly hint of herself still on his fingers.

Pulling his and away, Dean stood up. Carrie laid still, panting and trying her best to breath.

"Rule 8; if we can't make you cum before we do, you get to choose a punishment for us."

Carrie giggled once more, finally sitting up.

"Yes, sir."  
\------------------------------  
After a while of shopping and being in the store, Carrie was finally getting used to it. Surprisingly, Dean taught her about the different types of underwear and bras.

Thongs were the main thing type that they bought. Some others, that weren't thongs, were to be used only for when she was on her period.

The thong color didn't really matter. What mattered was the color of the bra. She was allowed to pick out a few but the rest were for Dean to choose. Carrie had tried to ask Dean what each color meant but it was no use. Dean just smirked and told her that she'd find out later. With Carrie huffing, they finally made their way up to pay.

The cashier perked up when she saw Dean approaching the counter. Carrie had decided to stay quiet and stay behind him.

"Did you find everything alright?" The worker asked Dean as he set the various undergarments on the counter.

"Most of it, yes. I also had a quick question; how much are those wings you have on the mannequin over there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but those aren't for--"

"I'll give you $2000 for them."

Both the cashier and Carrie gasped.

"D..Dean... Why do you want those..?" Carrie angriliy whispered when the worker walked over to begin removing the wings.

"You'll see. You broke one of the rules. That'll be part of your punishment later on."

Carrie's face turned a dark crimson color as the cashier rang up the wings. Everyone was now staring at the pair as their total came up to a whopping $3748. Dean paid fully in cash, grabbed their bags and left the store.

Seth was now the one stuffing his face in the middle of the food court. Roman sat next to him, munching on some potato chips.

"Aye, piggies." Dean chuckled, kicking the underneath of Seth's chair.

"C'mon, Jon! Don't do that!" Seth cried out, turning to hit Jon. He stopped when he saw the bags.

"Did you get everything we needed?"

"Not everything. Gotta stop by a sex shop."

Roman let out a low chuckle, glancing at Carrie.

"You better be prepared. These boys are like children in a candy store when if comes going to the Shop."

Carrie's eyes widened as she glanced at Dean then to Seth.

"Uh.. O-okay.."

"Take a seat, honey. You gotta eat somethin'. " Dean said, pulling out a chair for her.

"After what just happened in there, I'm not hungry.."

Roman and Seth both shot Dean a look, knowing exactly what they did.

"You did not..!" Seth exclaimed, standing up quickly.

"She needed to be punished."

"But we all agreed it wouldn't happen yet." Roman said, standing up also.

Carrie looked over at Seth's food. He as currently eating chilli-cheese fries. As the three men argued behind her, she reached across the table, pulled the food towards and began eating. She was hungrier than she had thought.

The men kept arguing as Carrie kept eating. She felt a burp bubble up into her throat and before she could attempt to hide it, it found its way out. The superstars went quiet and they turned Carrie around.

"Uhm...excuse me?"

All three of the large men bust out laughing. Roman shook his head, Seth held his stomach and Dean just laughed like his crazy self. When Seth composed himself, he glanced at the table.

"Hey! My food!"

"It was good.." Carrie let out a giggle before a pair of lips were pressed to hers.

As soon as they were put on, they were taken off.

"Roman!" Dean shouted.

"She had stuff on her lips." Roman shrugged, sending a wink Carrie's way. Carrie turned red once again as Seth smacked Roman's arm.

"You guys suck."

"You're just jealous." Dean said, along with a quick show of the tongue.

"Of course I am! Dean, you fucked her, Ro just kissed her and all I got was my food ta---" Seth was cut off by Carrie pushing her lips against his.

After a second, she broke away.

"Happy?" She let a slight smirk crawl its way onto her face.

"Fuck yes.." Seth then pulled her back in for a lustful kiss, filled with tongue and slight moans.

"BABY GIRL!" Dean and Roman shouted in unison.

After the various scenes at the mall, the three men and the petite girl finally found their way back to the car and back to their house. The day hadn't seemed to even faze the guys but for Carrie, she was dead tired and wanted to sleep.

"Can I take a nap?" She asked as everything from the mall was packed away.

"Only if I can join." Dean said with a smirk.

"Yes, you can. Dean, you're coming with us. Have a nice nap. When you wake up, we'll have dinner ready and then we'll explain the entire story." Roman said as his smile hid a dark secret.

Seth planted a kiss on her forehead, Dean brushed his lips against your cheek and Roman messed up her hair. She quietly squeaked with each touch and when Roman messed with her hair, she gasped loudly. The gasp made the large Samoan let out a slight chuckle as he exited the room. Finally, she had some peace to herself. Just as she was going to shut the door, Dean had run back into the room and pressed his lips hard against hers. A soft whimper bubbled out of Carrie as the Ohioan's lips were forced onto hers. After what seemed like an eternity, the man pulled back and let a smile dance upon his lips.

"Have a nice nap, little one." He pressed another hard, yet quick, kiss to her lips.

She raised her hand to her slightly tender lips and touched them gently. Blinking, she quietly shut the door and slid down it. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her forehead against her knees. Her life had been turned upside down in less than 24 hours. Everything she had wanted in life was now changed. She didn't know whether she wanted to cry or sleep or lash out or go along with everything. She didn't even attempt to stand up considering what had happened so she crawled her way to the bed.

The bed engulfed her in comfort and she sighed contently at the feeling. This was the most comfortable bed she had been in and before anyone knew it, she was in a deep slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BABY GIRL!"

Carrie jolted awake, sweating furiously and panting loudly.

"Wha.. Wher.." She took in her surroundings and sighed softly. She laid her head back and tried to get back to sleep but another voice started shouting.

"CARRIE! IT'S DINNERTIMEEEE!!"

She groaned, pulling a pillow over her head as she rolled onto her side. The last thing on her mind was food when she was still aching from the scene at Victoria Secret. Her eyes fluttered shut and she had finally gotten into a comfortable state when the voice shouted once more.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN HERE, BABY GIRL!"

She gave up on trying to sleep. Carrie reluctantly rolled herself out of the cloud-like bed and fell to the floor with a thud. Before she could get her own feet to move, there were footsteps quickly coming towards her room. She peeked over the bed and saw Seth standing in her doorway, giving her a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" The Iowan asked, quickly walking over to help her up.

"I'm fine.." She rubbed her head and grabbed Seth's arm. "Carry me to the kitchen?"

The puppy dog eyes mixed with the sleepy voice struck a nerve in Seth. He couldn't say no to her when she was like that. Seth had always been a sucker for sleepy voices; even Dean's.

"Anything for you, princess."

Seth slipped an arm under her knees and she clung to his neck, holding on tightly. With ease, Seth stood up while holding the petite girl. She let out a sleepy giggle as she rested her head against the two-toned man's chest. She could definitely get used to this kind of treatment.

"Don't worry, baby girl. I've got you.." He whispered, carrying her out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how this long this chapter is.  
> Oh whale.


End file.
